


tangled web

by motorcitydreams



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, ambrollins - Freeform, my poor attempt at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth never gets tired of being completely consumed by Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tangled web

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at writing Ambrollins smut. It's not full on porn (i don't think I could ever write graphic smut, tbh). Please be kind. Set after NOC 2014, but before Dean's return on RAW.

Seth pushes his hips up, his breath growing ragged and heavy with every passing second. Dean's voice is low and husky in his ear, almost purring. Seth moans at the feel of Dean's breath tickling his ear and whines, not caring how desperate it sounds,

“Dean, please. _Please_.” He arches his hips up again, trying to get closer to Dean's hand, but Dean tsk tsks and laughs.

“I'm gonna get you off, don't worry.” One finger slowly trails across Seth's taut abs. “Relax, Seth. Just enjoy it, all right?” He licks the shell of Seth's ear, and _fuck_ , Seth thinks he could come apart right there, without Dean even touching him. They haven't seen each other in a month, and after the brutal beating they inflicted upon each other last night, gentle and slow is exactly what Seth needs. He's not even thinking about returning the favor for Dean right now, but it doesn't matter. Dean knows that he'll get what he needs later. Right now, it's all about Seth and his pleasure. He's not a selfish lover by any means.

“You are not falling asleep on me,” Dean says, but he's laughing. Seth didn't realize until that moment that his eyes were closed and he was sort of drifting off, but he's not asleep. Definitely not asleep. Seth feels Dean take him into his mouth, and he gasps, drawing in a sharp breath.

“Jesus Christ, Dean....”

The suction is perfect; it always is with Dean. Dean knows exactly what to do to get Seth off, and although he's never said it, Dean gives the best blowjobs Seth's ever had. Dean's mouth slides down further on Seth's cock, and this time, Seth can't stop himself from pushing his hips up even more, forcing Dean to take even more of his cock inside of his mouth. But Dean doesn't complain. He moans around Seth's cock, one hand dropping to cup Seth's balls, lightly at first. When he squeezes, Seth's certain his eyes roll back in his head, and he moans louder. 

“Fuck, Dean, I--” his words trail off on a whine, and Dean smirks. He slides off of Seth, but before Seth has time to protest, Dean's unwrapping a condom and putting it on. He reaches for the lube and slicks himself up before leaning down to kiss Seth, roughly.

“You're gonna love this,” Dean promises, his fingers tangling in Seth's hair and tugging roughly. “Lay back.”

Seth complies with Dean's request, and when Dean kisses him, languid and deep, Seth sucks on Dean's tongue. Dean moans, low in his throat, and cups Seth's chin in his hand. He deepens the kiss as he slowly slides a slicked finger inside of Seth, preparing his lover as gently as he can. Seth whines and breaks the kiss.

“Dean..” he wiggles his hips. “Another.” Dean slides another finger inside of Seth, his teeth catching on his bottom lip as he works his fingers inside of Seth. He really, really wants to give Seth a nice, hard finger fucking, but he also really wants to be buried as deep inside of Seth as he can. Seth nods at Dean, signaling that he's ready, and before Seth can even react, Dean's inside of him, moving at an agonizingly slow pace. Seth rolls his hips, trying to get Dean to either speed up or thrust a little more forcefully, but his efforts are ignored. Dean has every intention of drawing this out for Seth. The younger man whines beneath him, and Dean chuckles,

“Gettin' greedy, Seth?” He shakes his head. “You want more?”

“Fuck, yes,” Seth hisses, his fingers digging into Dean's back. “Please, Dean. More, _please_.” He knows he's begging, but right now, he really can't be bothered to care. His head is swimming, his heart is racing, and if Dean keeps whispering those deliciously filthy words in his ear, he's not going to last long. Dean pumps his hips, increasing the force and speed of his thrusts, and Seth can't stop himself from whining loudly. Fuck, this is exactly what he needs. Dean always knows what he needs. It never ceases to amaze Seth; he's never had this kind of connection with anyone.

“You close?” Dean chokes out, his hips still rocking at that perfect pace. Seth can't speak at this point, so he just nods instead.  
“Yeah. You're close. Goddamn it, Seth, you feel so fucking good, you're so fucking tight...” Dean hisses, his muscles tightening with each thrust. “So fucking tight. You're gonna come, aren't you?”

“Yes!” Seth exclaims. “Make me come, Dean.”

Dean grunts something that Seth can't hear in response. His thrusts become more frantic, erratic, and all too soon, Seth feels his balls tightening and his orgasm taking over his body, and his entire body stiffens as he comes, the world around him fading away. He can vaguely feel Dean thrusting inside of him, fucking into him even more erratically before, and then there's a sharp hiss, and a “Fuck, Seth!” before he comes violently, his fingers digging into Seth's hips.

It's always incredible with Dean. Mind-blowing, perfect, all of the stupid cliches Seth always hated. Dean collapses beside of him and throws an arm around his chest lazily. Seth scoots closer, his head resting just under Dean's arm, and sighs.

There are no words now, but that's fine. Words aren't needed between them in this moment. Seth closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, Dean following soon after.


End file.
